Game of Spirits
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Continuation of Kaito Lune's Game of Spirits. The ten legendary warriors have all been reverted to spirits, and five are in the hands of five ordinary children; Takuya, the leader, Koji, the lone wolf, Zoe, the optimist, Tommy, the kid, and JP, the comic relief. But when Koji finally meets his brother and said brother is kidnapped, what will that do to him mentally? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Karera ga Ochiru Bunkatsu (1)

Hey, guys. 'Nother fanfiction in under twenty four hours. Wow. PERSONAL BEST! :D

Anyway, I just want to say that this is the official continuation of 'Game of Spirits' by Kaito Lune, cause I asked for permission to continue it and stuff... Okay, probably not what she had in mind, but I guess you're stuck with little old me.

Okay, well, enjoy!

**I don't own digimon. Don't you guys know that by now?**

* * *

"Okay, that's **it**!" Koji glared at Bokomon, pulling out his D-Tector. The group of seven had been walking - unchallenged - through the city for several hours and, no matter how many injured people they passed, the white gnome begged, bribed, blackmailed - threatened to confiscate the D-Tectors - and forced - in Koji's case - them not to help people, but enough was enough. "I'm going to find my family," he growled lowly, his eyes narrowed into thin, cobalt slits as the rest of his comrades paused.

"Koji, we'll go with you!" Zoe insisted, hands on her hips, for once ignoring Bokomon's promise to buy her a new outfit if she didn't help someone. When Koji shook his head, she rolled her eyes, "What if you meet another legendary warrior? Or members of the DMO?"

"I'll be fine," the lone wolf of the group quickly spirit evolved, glancing at them sceptically over his shoulder as he moved to jump up to a roof. "It's you four that'll need help. See ya."

Takuya clenched his fists, running after Lobomon for a few steps until his path was blocked by a large block of cement falling from the building they had fought Mercurymon on, "MINAMOTO!"

"Why do we even bother?" Zoe rhetorically queried, crossing her arms in a huff.

Takuya shook his head in an exasperated manner before grabbing Tommy's hand, "We'd better go after him in case he gets into trouble. You four take the north of the city, we'll take the south."

Zoe's eyes widened in horror as Takuya ran off with Tommy, "Takuya! I'm going to **kill **you!"

As Zoe sighed, JP sidled up to her, grinning idiotically, "So we're alone together. It had to be written in the sta-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

* * *

Koji growled as he forced a large slab of concrete block off a dark haired woman, granting her escape from the three-walled cave that had formed around her, his heart plummeting when she realised that she had brown eyes - not blue.

Despite what Bokomon and Zoe had said about the DMO, he hadn't run into any trouble - aside from one five year old freaking out because he had been in the form of Lobomon when he rescued her - and had rescued all of the innocents he could see in Shibuya, but there was still no sign of either Koichi or Tomoko Kimura.

He wasn't worried about either his father - Kousei - or Satomi. The morning he had discovered the truth about his mother, they had informed him that the earlier would be attending a business meeting in America and would be out of the country for at least a week starting the next day and was bringing Satomi with him.

But Tomoko had been directly in the middle of the city - where the attack was - and there was no guarantee that she had gotten out alive.

_She must have escaped, _Koji insisted, waving off the woman's hurried thanks before she ran for the edge of the city through the rubble. _There's no way I wouldn't have found her by now if she was still here. That was the last person._

Clenching his fists, Koji kicked one of the smaller rocks, sending it flying several feet into the air, "The DMO had better look after her!"

Shaking his head, he glanced up as he noticed Takuya and Tommy running into the Osham amusement park, calling his name.

_I suppose I'd better go and see what they want._

* * *

"Where is he?" Takuya groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets, glancing in between the empty rides and still-running arcade games. "Tommy, do you really think he'd be in here?"

Tommy nodded energetically, grinning widely as he ran towards one of the running Pac man games, "Yeah! Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

Both brunettes whipped around, Takuya quickly coming to glare at the speaker - Koji, "Where were you, buddy? We've been looking for you for **hours**!"

"Actually, Takuya was looking for **food** for hours," Tommy corrected, grinning as he inserted thirteen yen into the game and readied his hands at the controls. "We only started looking for you about ten minutes ago."

Glaring at Takuya, Koji turned to leave again, his mission to show that he was fine complete, but the goggle head caught his shoulder, "Hey, where are you going, buddy?"

"I've told you before, Kanbara, I'm not your buddy!" Koji growled, his cobalt eyes narrowing into small slits. "And I'm going to find someone, not that it's any of your business."

"But we need to find Zoe and the guys!" Takuya retorted, fists clenched.

Koji was about to reply when Tommy's laugh made him glance towards the pumpkin-hat-wearing brunette, who was still playing Pac man, "Baby."

Tommy's laughing ceased as the game ended and he turned to scowl at Koji, "Am not! I just like playing video games!"

Takuya frowned and - seeing that this could easily turn into a waterworks show on Tommy's part - stepped in between the two, "Guys, this **really** isn't the time to be fighting. So, Minamoto, drop the obnoxious attitude and Tommy, leave the games alone. We can come back and play later, alright?"

Sighing, Tommy nodded and walked back to Takuya, glancing warily at Koji who was glaring at the goggle-head for the 'obnoxious attitude' comment.

Takuya glanced around before cursing under his breath, wondering which way to go. They had forgotten one thing about the Osham amusement park; it was a complete maze of streets, all crossing and intertwining with one another, the only easy-to-find landmark being a large, lavender castle usually used to host seven-year-old-girls' birthday parties directly in the middle of the fair.

Grinning sheepishly, he turned to the still-glaring Koji, "So, Minamoto… You know how to get us out of here?"

* * *

Tommy sighed, gazing at the ground with downcast eyes as Takuya and Koji walked silently forwards in front of him, _Those guys are worse than my parents…_

Shuddering slightly at the memory of his mother's horrified face when the digimon attacked, he grinned and grabbed a large, stuffed pig, giggling as it oinked.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" he called, pressing the pig's ear again.

"Come on, Tommy," Takuya pleaded as the oinking ceased. "We agreed we would come back later. So just put the pig down!"

Dropping the pig, Tommy fixed his gaze on the ground, puffing out his cheeks in an attempt to stop himself from crying.

"I feel bad now," he heard Takuya mutter.

"Why? Because he's about to turn on the waterworks?" Koji countered, eyes closed. "The baby has to grow up sometime."

"Ya know, you could be a little bit kinder to him, Minamoto."

"And you could be a bit stricter with him. Look at him! One more person agreeing to do something his way and he'd think he was royalty!"

"Just shut up, Minamoto!"

"**You **shut up, Kanbara!"

"Guys," Tommy whispered, walking through the two. "Come on. If we keep fighting like this we won't find the others."

Takuya shrugged, glancing at Koji, "I guess he's right. Truce?"

Koji glanced at Takuya's outstretched hand before closing his eyes again and turning his head away, "Not a chance."

Takuya growled, letting his hand fall to his side as he re-adjusted the strap of his backpack, "No wonder no one likes you."

_No one likes you._

_No one likes you._

_No one likes you._

The comment stung Koji more than Takuya could ever have anticipated, but his face remained emotionless as the two older boys followed Tommy. _You like me... don't you, Koichi? No. I spirit evolved in front of him, I let him down, and now he's gone. God, he must hate me._

Still frowning, Koji barely noticed the black train approaching until Tommy gave an excited squeal. The train was actually much appreciated by everyone, who thought they'd be able to ride out of the amusement park and towards Zoe and JP in comfort. But that was until they saw its actual size.

* * *

I know this is short, but this is just one of those stories with shorter chapters for me. It suits it better in my opinion! Also... I have another idea for a story and it's bugging me.

And the title means; 'Divided They Fall (1)'. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading, now click that [REVIEW] button! I know you can see it!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am placing this on HIATUS and am more likely than not going to discontinue it at some stage. The strain of writing so many stories was just catching up to me. Sorry. I also have another in my head which would make it either thirteen or fifteen stories I'd be writing altogether, so... yeah...

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
